Nachts, wenn alles schläft
by Gregorian
Summary: Als Hermine nachts im Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 ein Geräusch hört, erlebt sie etwas, auf das sie nichts und niemand im Leben vorbereitet hatte.
1. Chapter 1

**Nachts, wenn alles schläft…**

 **Kapitel 1**

Eigentlicht hatte Hermine Granger keine Angst im Dunkeln. Aber nachts im Stammhaus der Familie Black herumzuwandern konnte einem wirklich Angst machen. Dieses alte Haus, mit all seiner dunklen Vergangenheit, dem ständig schreienden Portrait von Mrs. Black und all seinem Ungeziefer.

Am schlimmsten war das Treppenhaus. All die abgeschlagenen Köpfe ehemaliger Hauselfen, die ihr Leben lang in diesem scheußlichen Haus Dienst getan hatten, bis man sie enthauptet hatte. Und die von irgendeinem pervers veranlagten Mitglied der Familie fein säuberlich an der Wand aufgereiht worden waren.

Hermine dachte an die Organisation, die sie letztes Schuljahr gegründet hatte. Den Bund für Elfen Rechte. .R, Belfer, wie Ron es immer abfällig nannte.

Nachdenklich blieb sie vor einem der Elfenköpfe stehen. Vielleicht könnte man sie alle noch sinnvoll nutzen. Im Sinne von .R selbstverständlich.

Sofort ersann Hermines Verstand zahlreiche Möglichkeiten. Etwas Öffentlichkeitswirksames musste es sein. Etwas, das die Aufmerksamkeit der Leute einfing und sie endlich mal daran erinnerte, dass in dieser Gesellschaft auch noch andere Geschöpfe lebten, die weder Rechte noch Privilegien genießen und sich weder, oder nur zum Teil, auf von Zauberern und Hexen geschriebene Gesetze berufen konnten.

Hermine wandte sich von den Köpfen ab und stieg weiter die Treppe nach oben. Was für eine Aktion könnte das nur sein? Ein öffentliches Begräbnis vielleicht! Auf einem richtigen Friedhof. Hermine erinnerte sich an die Gottesdienste, die sie als Kind besucht hatte. Das wäre doch eine Möglichkeit! Einen Trauergottesdienst zu feiern. Anschließend würden die Elfenköpfe in einem Trauerzug zu ihrer letzten Ruhestätte gebracht, jeder mit seinem eigenen kleinen Sarg, Sargträgern und allem was dazu gehörte.

Gerade als Hermine den zweiten Treppenabsatz erreicht hatte und sich nach links wenden wollte, drang ein leises Geräusch an ihr Ohr. Mitten in der Bewegung hielt sie inne und lauschte. Es war völlig still im Haus. So still, dass Hermine ihren eigenen Atem und sogar ihren Herzschlag hören konnte.

Hermine wartete noch einen Moment, dann beschloss sie, dass sie sich das Geräusch nur eingebildet hatte und drehte sich um.

Da hörte sie das Geräusch wieder. Diesmal lauter.

Mit klopfendem Herzen wandte sich Hermine nach rechts. Jetzt war sie sicher, dass sie etwas gehört hatte. Und sie wusste, dass es aus dieser Richtung gekommen war.

Unschlüssig stieg Hermine von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Was war das für ein Geräusch? Es kam von irgendwoher aus diesem Gang. Aber von was – oder wem – wurde dieses Geräusch verursacht?

Hermine lauschte angestrengter und machte ein paar zögerliche Schritte in den Korridor hinein. Sicherheitshalber zog sie ihren Zauberstab. Sie musste mit aller Macht der Versuchung widerstehen den Lumos Zauber anzuwenden. Wie gern hätte sie jetzt eine Laterne oder etwas anderes gehabt, das ihr in dieser Dunkelheit den Weg erleuchtete.

Nach den ersten Schritten hörte sie das Geräusch erneut. Und wieder war es lauter. Also kam sie der Quelle der Geräusche immer näher. Hermine ging weiter, den Zauberstab wie ein Schwert vor sich haltend, bereit dem gegenüberzutreten, was auch immer dort in der Dunkelheit war.

Vor einer Tür in der Mitte des Ganges blieb Hermine stehen. Das Geräusch, besser gesagt die Geräusche, kamen aus diesem Zimmer. Inzwischen konnte sie Hermine auch identifizieren. Es war das Stöhnen einer Frau.

Unsicher schaute Hermine in die Richtung aus der sie gekommen war. Es waren nur vier Frauen im Haus. Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, sie.

Und Tonks.

Hermine trat näher an die Tür. Jetzt konnte sie das Stöhnen deutlich hören. Und auch andere Geräusche kamen aus dem Zimmer. Und diese Geräusche verwirrten Hermine nur noch mehr. Das Rascheln einer Bettdecke, das Quietschen von Bettfedern und…das Stöhnen eines Mannes?

Fieberhaft dachte Hermine nach. Sollte sie einfach zurück in ihr Zimmer gehen und sich nicht weiter um das Stöhnen kümmern? Das wäre sicher die beste Lösung gewesen. Und die vernünftigste. Aber Hermine war nun schon so weit gekommen. Jetzt wollte sie es wissen.

Vorsichtig streckte sie die Hand aus und drückte sie mit einem Finger auf. Was sie sah ließ ihren Atem stocken.

Das Licht der Straßenbeleuchtung, das von draußen hereinfiel, tauchte das Zimmer in ein silbrig dämmriges Licht. Auf dem Bett, das direkt unter dem Fenster stand, kniete eine nackte Frau. Sie stützte sich mit ausgestreckten Armen auf irgendetwas ab, während sie ihre Hüften rhythmisch kreisen ließ. Schweiß glitzerte auf ihrer Haut.

Es war Tonks. Vor ihr kam das Stöhnen.

Aber wer war der Mann?

Im selben Moment setzte sich eine zweite Gestalt auf, umschlang Tonks mit den Armen und drückte sie auf den Rücken. Hermine erkannte den schwarzen Haarschopf sofort.

„Harry!?"

Beide fuhren auseinander. Tonks drückte sich die Decke an ihre Brust, während Harry versuchte seinen Unterleib zu bedecken.

Für eine gefühlte Ewigkeit starrten sie sich nur gegenseitig an. Hermines Mund öffnete und schloss sich immer wieder in den Versuchen irgendetwas zu sagen.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?" fragte sie.

Harry wollte antworten, doch Tonks kam ihm zuvor. „Wonach sieht es denn aus?"

Hermine wusste ganz genau, was Harry und Tonks gerade getan hatten. Sie hatte letztes Jahr in den Sommerferien von ihrer Mutter einen umfangreichen Vortrag darüber bekommen. Wieder öffnete und schloss sich Hermines Mund um etwas zu sagen, aber so sehr sie sich auch zusammennahm, sie bekam es einfach nicht heraus.

Tonks hate sich auf die Seite gelegt, den Kopf auf die Hand gestützt, und trommelte mit den Fingern auf das Lacken. Die Bettdecke war etwas verrutscht und zeigte deutlich ihren Brustansatz.

Aus irgendeinem Grund wurde Hermines Blick immer wieder auf dieses Stück entblößte Haut gezogen.

Einen Moment gab Tonks Hermine noch Zeit, dann drehte sie sich zu Harry und bedeutete ihm sich zu ihr zu beugen. Harry kam dem nach und senkte den Kopf. Tonks flüsterte Harry etwas ins Ohr, das Hermine nicht verstand. Und als Harry fassungslos die Augen aufriss und Tonks mit offenem Mund ansah, war sie nicht sicher, ob sie es wissen wollte.

Tonks schlug die Bettdecke zurück und stand mit einer grazilen Bewegung auf.

Hermine bekam den Mund nicht mehr zu. Unfähig etwas zu sagen starrte sie Tonks an, die sich wie selbstverständlich in ihrer Nacktheit präsentierte. Tonks hatte einen schlanken, athletischen Körper. Ihre Brüste waren klein und rund und hätten keine BH gebraucht. Die dunklen Brustwarzen, die steif und erregt in die Höhe ragten, hoben sich deutlich von der blassen Haut ab. Hermines Blick ging tiefer und blieb schließlich an dem Punkt zwischen Tonks Beinen hängen, wo es feucht schimmerte.

Es war das erste Mal das Hermine eine andere Frau nackt sah.

Tonks ließ ihr noch einen Augenblick, um sie zu betrachten und sich von dem Schock zu erholen. Dann ging sie langsam, mit einem deutlichen Schwung in den Hüften auf Hermine zu. Einen Schritt vor ihr blieb sie stehen.

Scheu hob Hermine den Kopf und sah in Tonks Gesicht. Lange, dunkelbraune Haare, die im Dunkeln schwarz glänzten. Dunkle Augen fingen ihren Blick ein und hielten ihn fest. Die Lippen waren zu einem sanften Lächeln geschwungen.

„Weißt du, was ich jetzt eigentlich tun müsste?" fragte sie leise.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Auf einmal hatte sie Angst.

„Ich müsste dein Gedächtnis löschen. Harry ist erst fünfzehn. Ich bin zweiundzwanzig. Für Sex mit einem Minderjährigen könnte ich ziemliche Schwierigkeiten bekommen."

Ein Ausdruck blanken Horrors bereitete sich auf Hermines Gesicht aus.

„Nein! Bitte, bitte nicht! Ich verspreche, ich schwöre, ich werde niemals etwas sagen!" flehte sie.

Tonks legte ihr schnell eine Hand auf den Mund und einen Arm um die Schultern. „Hey, beruhige dich, Hermine. Du musst keine Angst haben. Ich werde dir nichts tun, versprochen."

Sie wartete bis Hermine sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Dann nahm sie ihre Hand weg. Zärtlich streichelte sie über Hermines Wange und ihre Stirn und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr.

Als der Schock nachgelassen hatte, und Hermine nicht mehr so zitterte, nahm sie Hermines Hand und führte sie ein paar Schritte ins Zimmer hinein. Mit einer leichten Bewegung ihrer Hand fiel die Tür klackend ins Schloss.

Erneut fand sich Hermine von Tonks gefesselt. Trotz, dass der Schreck über die Drohung abgeflaut war, schlug ihr Herz wie verrückt.

Immer noch lächelnd ging Tonks um Hermine herum bis sie hinter ihr stand. Eine Hand der Aurorin lag über ihrer Brust, die Fingerspitzen der anderen Hand wanderten von Hermines Schläfe über Wange und Hals bis zu ihrer Schulter. Vorsichtig senkte sie den Kopf und hauchte sanfte Küsse auf Hermines Hals.

Hermines Hände ballten sich zur Faust. Ihre Fingernägel gruben sich ins Fleisch. Sie konnte das Stöhnen in ihrem Hals kaum unterdrücken, als sie Tonks Lippen spürte, die sanft ihren Hals küssten.

Nur am Rand bekam sie mit wie Tonks andere Hand tiefer wanderte. Hermine atmete scharf ein als die Hand auf ihrer rechten Brust zum Liegen kam und die Fingerspitzen leicht zudrückten.

„Tonks." Hauchte Hermine.

„Schscht, Hermine. Ich hab dir versprochen, dass ich dir nichts tue, oder?" Tonks beugte sich etwas näher zu Hermine bis ihre Lippen das Ohr des Mädchens berührten. „Ich werde dir nichts tun, Hermine. Es sei denn du willst es."

Hermine spürte, wie sie das Gefühl in ihren Beinen verlor und lehnte sich haltsuchend an Tonks. Die Aurorin hielt sie fest. Die Hand, die eben noch auf Hermines Schulter gelegen hatte, wanderte langsam nach unten, hob den Saum von Hermines Pyjama an und schob sich darunter.

Bei dem Kontakt, Haut auf Haut, konnte Hermine ihr Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken.

„Wenn du willst, dass ich aufhöre, dann sage es mir." Hauchte Tonks in ihr Ohr.

Nur langsam tröpfelte die Bedeutung der Worte in Hermines Gehirn. Es fiel ihr unglaublich schwer sich zu konzentrieren. Ihr war klar, dass dies ihre letzte Gelegenheit war „Stop" zu sagen. Tonks würde sie loslassen. Sie würde in ihr Zimmer zurückgehen und all das hier so tief wie möglich in den Kisten ihrer Erinnerungen vergraben.

Aber wollte sie das überhaupt?

„Hör nicht auf."

Hatte sie diese Worte ausgesprochen? Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern. Aber selbst wenn nicht. Tonks Reaktion, die Hand auf ihrer Brust, der nun eine sanfte und gleichzeitig feste Massage zu Teil wurde, und die Finger, die sich gefährlich nahe am Bund ihrer Pyjamahose bewegten, schickten Hermine geradewegs in die Richtung des _point of no return_.

Tonks wandte sich an Harry, der das Schauspiel bisher gebannt verfolgt hatte. „Liebling, steh doch mal auf." Bat sie ihn.

Harry tat wie ihm geheißen, schlug ebenfalls die Bettdecke zurück und stand auf.

Sofort fiel Hermines Blick dorthin, wo Harry hart und aufrecht stand. Hermine spürte, wie ihr Mund trocken wurde. Ihre Gedanken rasten. Ihre wurde schwindelig.

Auf ein Zeichen von Tonks kam Harry langsam näher. Hermine schaute abwechselnd von seinem Gesicht zu seiner stattlichen Erektion.

Harry stand nun direkt vor ihr. Er lächelte sie an. Hermine wusste nicht, was sie anderes tun sollte, also lächelte sie unsicher zurück.

Ohne Hermine aus den Augen zu lassen, griff Harry nach dem Saum ihres Oberteils. „Wenn ich aufhören soll, musst du es nur sagen."

Wie ferngesteuert schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. Die Fähigkeit bewusste Entscheidungen zu treffen hatte sie längst verloren. Ihr Körper hatte die Kontrolle übernommen. Er war hin- und hergerissen zwischen dem, was dort zwischen Harrys Beinen hing.

Und der nackten Frau hinter ihr.

Auf ein Nicken der Aurorin zog Harry Hermine das Oberteil aus. Tonks half ihm indem sie Hermines Arme anhob. Dann ging Tonks auf die Knie, ergriff den Bund von Hermines Hose und ihrem Höschen und zog beides nach unten.

Erst als sie von sämtlicher Kleidung befreit war, begriff Hermine, was vermutlich gleich passieren würde. Ihre Reaktion überraschte sie selbst. Sie leckte sich selbst über die Lippen, während ihr Blick Harrys Ständer fixierte.

Eine Hand schob sich unter ihr Kinn und hob ihr Gesicht, sodass sie in Harrys Augen sehen musste. Jetzt, wo sie sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatte, konnte sie das Grün noch besser erkennen.

„Hab keine Angst." Sagte Harry leise.

Wieder schüttelte sie den Kopf.

Sie hatte keine Angst.

Oder?


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

Es fiel niemandem auf, wie merkwürdig sich Hermine verhielt. Sonst unterhielt sie sich immer mit den anderen Ordensmitgliedern, meistens waren es Diskussionen über soziale und politische Themen.

Doch heute saß sie still und leise auf ihrem Platz, hatte einen vollbeladenen Frühstücksteller vor sich stehen, ohne wirklich etwas zu essen und versuchte so unauffällig wie möglich auszusehen.

Vorsichtig schaute sie sich in der Küche nach Harry und Tonks um. Harry saß Ron gegenüber, war voll und ganz auf sein Frühstück fixiert und achtete nicht auf sie.

Tonks unterhielt sich gerade angeregt mit Remus. Der Werwolf verspeiste sein letztes Würstchen, griff sich seinen Umhang und verabschiedete sich. Als Tonks bemerkte, dass Hermine sie ansah, lächelte sie ihr zu und leckte sich verführerisch mit der Zungenspitze über die Lippen.

Sofort schoss alles Blut in Hermines Kopf und sie beeilte sich so gut wie möglich den Eindruck zu erwecken, als frühstücke sie. Aber schon der erste Bissen genügte. Sie hatte keinen Hunger.

„Hermine, ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Mrs. Weasley.

Hermine zuckte zusammen, bemühte sich jedoch um einen möglichst unverfänglichen Gesichtsausdruck. Einen Gesichtsausdruck, der nicht wie ein offenes Buch verraten würde, woran Hermine gerade dachte.

„Ja, Mrs. Weasley, es geht mir gut." Antwortete sie.

Mrs. Weasley legte ihr eine Hand auf die Stirn. „Bist du dir sicher, Kind."

„Ja, ja. Ich hab letzte Nacht nur nicht gut geschlafen. Das wird es sein."

„Möchtest du dich noch ein wenig hinlegen? Schlaf ist die beste Medizin."

Hermine nickte, stand schnell auf und floh aus der Küche die Treppe hinauf in das Zimmer, das sie sich mit Ginny teilte. Erschöpft ließ sie sich auf ihr Bett fallen. Sie war wirklich müde.

Aber war das nach so einer Nacht auch ein Wunder?

Hermine schluckte schwer und schloss die Augen.

Das war es also. Ihr erstes Mal.

Sofort kehrten Hermines Gedanken an die letzte Nacht zurück. Mit dem ihr eigenen scharfsinnigen Verstand baute sie die Bruchstücke, der Erinnerungen zusammen, um jene Ereignisse zu rekonstruieren.

Sie war durch das Haus gegangen. Sie hatte Geräusche gehört. Sie war den Geräuschen nachgegangen. Sie war vor einer Tür, aus der die Geräusche kamen, stehengeblieben. Sie hatte die Tür geöffnet.

Und sie hatte Harry und Tonks beim Sex gesehen.

Hermine verlor sich in ihren Erinnerungen. Verlor sich in den Bildern, in den Gedanken und Empfindungen, die sie gedacht und gespürt hatte. Die Aufregung, die Angst, die Neugier.

Das Verlangen.

Unbewusst befeuchtete Hermine ihre Lippen mit der Zungenspitze.

Das Bild von Harrys nacktem Körper kam ihr in den Sinn und schickte warme Schauer durch ihren Körper. Noch zu gut hatte sie den kleinen, dünnen Jungen mit den viel zu großen Klamotten vor Augen, den sie damals im Hogwarts Express kennengelernt hatte. Für Hermine war es so gut wie unmöglich zu begreifen, dass beide ein und dieselbe Person sein sollten. Es war fast unvorstellbar, dass dieser starke und vitale, junge Mann, mit dem sie letzte Nacht das Bett - und noch einiges mehr – geteilt hatte, einmal jener kleine Junge gewesen sein sollte.

Hermine kam aus einer gutbürgerlichen Familie. Und wie viele Mädchen hatte sie die Idealvorstellung gehabt, dass sie eines Tages ihren Traumprinzen treffen und ihn heiraten würde, ohne zu wissen wie dieser Traumprinz eigentlich aussah oder was für einen Charakter er hatte. Auch jetzt hatte sie keine wirkliche Vorstellung.

Sollte Harry ihr Traumprinz sein? Der Gedanke erschreckte Hermine. Nein! Harry war ihr bester Freund. Der Bruder, den sie sich immer gewünscht, aber nie bekommen hatte. Er war ein Teil ihres Lebens. Obwohl…

Hermine dachte an letzte Nacht.

Harry war durchaus attraktiv, auf eine gewisse Art und Weise. Er entsprach nicht dem typischen Schönheitsideal und er besaß auch nicht die dazugehörenden Charakterzüge. Sein Körper war von den Narben, die ihm das Leben verpasst hatte gezeichnet. Er war launisch, hatte einen leichten Hang zur Depression und verfügte über wenig Selbstvertrauen, was zweifellos den Jahren der Grausamkeit unter seinen Verwandten geschuldet war. Aber gleichzeitig war er loyal, leidenschaftlich, und wer ihn zum Freund hatte konnte sicher sein, dass Harry alles tun würde, um zu helfen.

Gut genug erinnerte sich Hermine an die Gespräche im Mädchenschlafsaal. Meistens war es um das Thema „Jungs" gegangen. Und wenn sie an letztes Jahr dachte, fielen ihr auch einige äußerst anerkennende Kommentare über Harry ein.

Hermine hatte sich nie an den Schwärmarien beteiligt. Sicher, sie hatte den Mädchen zugestimmt und Harrys Vorzüge betont, ohne dabei zu sehr ins Detail zu gehen.

Aber – anders als ihre Mitschülerinnen – hatte Hermine nie daran gedacht mit Harry zu schlafen. Natürlich hatte sie festgestellt, dass er sich seit dem ersten Schuljahr sehr zum positivem verändert hatte, nicht nur rein äußerlich.

Und jetzt wusste sie auch, dass er sehr genau wusste, wie er mit einem Mädchen umgehen musste. Zumindest, was das Schlafzimmer anging.

Offenbar war Tonks eine gute Lehrerin gewesen.

Tonks.

Nun waren es keine warmen Schauer mehr, die durch ihren Körper geschickt wurden. Es waren Blitze, die sie genau _dort_ trafen. Kurz warf sie einen Blick zur Tür und lauschte, ob jemand in der Nähe war. Als sie nichts hörte, zog sich Hermine hastig das T-Shirt und die Hose aus und wickelte sich in die Decke.

Sie begann sich zu berühren. Fuhr sich sanft mit den Fingerspitzen über das Gesicht und die Schultern. Dann wanderten ihre Hände tiefer. Berührten ihre Brüste. Streichelten ihren Bauch. Der BH störte. Ohne nachzudenken öffnete Hermine den Verschluss, zog sich den BH und das Höschen aus und warf beides neben ihr Bett. Der Stoff des Deckenbezugs und des Lakens fühlte sich kalt an. Hermine spürte wie ihre Brustwarzen steif wurden. Als sie sie mit den Fingerspitzen berührte, konnte sie ein Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken.

Bilder von Tonks kamen ihr in den Sinn. Tonks, die sie in die Arme nahm. Ihr sanft über das Gesicht streichelte.

Tonks, die sie küsste.

Hermine versuchte sich an den Geschmack von Tonks Lippen zu erinnern. Die Erinnerung war vage. Sie hätte es nicht beschreiben können. Aber der Gedanke an das, was Tonks mit ihren Lippen auf ihrem Körper angestellt hatte, heizte Hermine nur noch weiter an. Sie erinnerte sich an den schlanken, athletischen Körper. Die kleinen, runden Brüste, die wie für diesen Körper gemacht schienen. Der Geschmack von Tonks Haut auf ihren Lippen. Tonks Brustwarzen in ihrem Mund.

Hermines rechte Hand fand den Weg dorthin, wo sie am meiste gebraucht wurde. Hitze empfing sie dort. Hermine fuhr sich einmal über die gesamte Länge und stöhnte laut auf. Sie zog ihre Finger hervor und betrachtete sie. Sie schimmerten feucht.

Einen Moment zögerte sie, dann führte Hermine die Finger an ihre Lippen und leckte sich mit der Zunge über die feuchten Fingerspitzen.

Der Geschmack brachte eine neue Flut an Erinnerungen und stürzte sie in einen Strudel aus Lust und Verlangen, aus dem es keinen Ausweg gab. Keuchend, stöhnend, manchmal sogar schreiend wälzte sich Hermine in ihrem Bett herum, warf ihren Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen, schnappte nach Luft.

Dann endlich kam die Erlösung. Brach über sie herein wie das Gewitter nach einem langen und heißen Sommertag und ließ Hermine erschöpft auf dem Bett zurück.

Mit der Decke über ihren nackten Körper drapiert, starrte sie mit halbgeschlossenen Augen an die Decke. Noch immer spürte sie das Pochen in ihrer Mitte.

Geistesabwesend wischte Hermine ihre Hand an der Decke ab und wickelte sich ein, während sie sich den Fantasien hingab.

Harry wartete, bis Rons atmen in ein gleichmäßiges Schnarchen übergegangen war. Dann stand er vorsichtig auf, holte den Tarnumhang unter dem Kissen hervor und zog ihn über. Er öffnete die Tür einen Spalt breit, linste hinaus auf den Gang und verließ das Zimmer.

Er musste nicht weit gehen. Trotzdem achtete Harry auf jedes Geräusch, das er hörte. Dem Hauselfen Kreacher wollte er auf keinen Fall über den Weg laufen.

Vor der Tür blieb er stehen, wartete noch einen Moment und klopfte dann in vereinbarten Abständen, mal kurz, mal lang. Kurz darauf wurde die Tür geöffnet und Harry schlüpfte hinein. Er zog den Tarnumhang aus und warf ihn beiseite.

„Endlich." Sagte Tonks und nahm in die Arme.

Harry erwiderte Tonks Umarmung und drückte sein Gesicht in ihre Halsbeuge. Mit geschlossenen Augen atmete er ihren Geruch ein. Sie roch nach dem Apfelshampoo, das sie immer benutzte. Harry löste sich von ihr und wollte sie küssen, doch Tonks legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück, ging mit federnden Schritten und schwingenden Hüften an ihm vorbei zum Bett. Im Gehen öffnete sie den Gürtel ihres Morgenmantels und ließ ihn von ihren Schultern gleiten. Harrys Blick wanderte von ihren Schultern, über ihren Rücken, zu ihrem Hintern.

Tonks drehte sich um. Das Licht von draußen beleuchtete ihren schönen und schlanken Körper.

Für Harry sah sie aus wie eine Göttin.

Tonks lächelte Harry an und legte sich ins Bett. „Kommst du?" fragte sie.

Harry zog sich den Pyjama aus, bis er genauso nackt war wie Tonks. Dann kam er langsam auf das Bett zu. Wie ein Wolf auf seine Beute.

Als er direkt vor dem Bett stand, wurde er von Tonks gepackt und ins Bett gezogen. Nach einem kurzen Ringkampf fand er sich unter Tonks wieder, die auf seinen Hüften saß und seine Arme mit den Händen auf das Bett drückte.

„Tonks." Stöhnte Harry. Er konnte ihre Hitze und ihre Feuchtigkeit spüren.

„Schscht, Harry." Hauchte Tonks und küsste ihn. Sanft und zärtlich. Ohne Leidenschaft und Verlangen. Harry berührte ihre Oberschenkel, ihre Hüften, streichelte ihren Rücken.

Tonks richtete sich auf. Noch immer lächelte sie ihn an. Sie hob die Hüften an und nahm ihn in sich auf. Harry stöhnte laut auf. Tonks ließ mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf in den Nacken fallen.

Für einen langen Augenblick genossen beide das Gefühl der Verbundenheit, das Gefühl einander nahe zu sein.

Schwer atmend schaute Tonks in Harrys Gesicht. Seine Augen waren aufgerissen und seine Muskeln angespannt. Kurz hatte sie wieder den Harry vor Augen, den sie vor ein paar Tagen kennengelernt hatte. Diesen verletzten und wütenden Jungen. Nichts war mehr davon übrig.

Tonks begann sich zu bewegen, hob ihre Hüften und ließ sie wieder sinken. Das Gefühl Harry ganz tief in sich zu spüren gab ihr ein Gefühl der Vollkommenheit, das sie so bei ihren vorherigen Freunden nicht gehabt hatte.

Sie spürte, wie Harry begann ihr entgegenzukommen. Wie er ihre Bewegungen mit seinen eigenen Stößen beantwortete. Sie spürte seine Hände auf ihrem Körper, packte sie und drückte sie auf ihre Brüste.

„Hrrm, hrrm."

Tonks und Harry rissen die Augen auf und schauten zur Seite.

Hermine stand vor dem Bett, nur bekleidet in einem Morgenmantel, mit leicht geöffnetem Mund. Selbst in dem spärlichen Licht, das von draußen hereinfiel, konnten beide sehen, wie gerötet Hermines Gesicht war.

Einen Moment starrten sie sich nur gegenseitig an, bis Tonks etwas sagte. „Guten Abend, Hermine. Können wir etwas für dich tun?"

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen, so als müsste sie sich zu einer Entscheidung drängen. Dann öffnete sie entschlossen den Gürtel ihres Mantels und ließ ihn zu Boden fallen. Darunter war sie vollkommen nackt.

„Darf ich mitmachen?"


End file.
